kansasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellis County, Kansas
Ellis County (county code EL) is a county that is located in Northwestern Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the population of the county is 28,452. The county seat and most populous city is Hays. The Hays Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Ellis County. History In 1942, Walker Army Airfield was built north west of Walker. Thousands were stationed here at the airfield for training of the Boeing B-29 Superfortress during World War II. The airfield was abandoned and most of it razed. Law and Government Ellis County was a prohibited, or "dry" county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and votored aproved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. However, the food sales requirement was removed with votor approval in 1988. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of 900.47 square miles (2,332.2 km2), of which 899.97 square miles (2,330.9 km2) (or 99.94%) is land and 0.50 square miles (1.3 km2) (or 0.06%) is water. Polictics Ellis County is an anomaly in western Kansas, having voted several times for Democratic presidential candidates, even when the vast majority of the state's 105 counties went for the Republican nominee. Ellis County bucked the national and statewide trend by voting for Michael Dukakis over winner George H.W. Bush in the 1988 presidential election, one of only two Kansas counties to go for Dukakis. Ellis County gave a plurality to Bill Clinton over Bush and Ross Perot in the 1992 presidential election, but has been in the Republican column in each of the past four elections, giving 66 percent to Republican John McCain to 32 percent for Democrat Barack Obama in the 2008 election, higher than the 57 percent McCain won statewide. Adjacent counties There are six counties that surround Ellis County. Rooks County sits north with Osborne County to the northwest. Russell County sits east and with Rush County to the south. Ness County sits southwest while Trego County sits to the west. Major Highways *Interstate 70 *US-183 *US-40 Demographics As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 27,507 people, 11,193 households, and 6,771 families residing in the county. The population density was 31 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 12,078 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.10% White, 0.67% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.82% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.31% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.37% of the population. There were 11,193 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.00% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.50% were non-families. 30.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 22.40% under the age of 18, 18.40% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 19.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 95.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,339, and the median income for a family was $44,498. Males had a median income of $29,885 versus $21,269 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,259. About 6.50% of families and 12.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.20% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated Cities *Hays, 20,510 *Ellis, 1,830 *Victoria, 1,175 *Schoenchen, 213 Unincoporated communities *Antonino *Catharine *Emmeram *Munjor *Pfeifer *Smoky Hill City *Toulon *Walker *Yocemento Category:Ellis County